custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
It's the Ewoks The kids and Wicket are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Emperor Palpatine explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Emperor Palpatine Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. 2. Negotiations with the Hutt When Emperor Palpatine arrives to play with his friends and Luke Skywalker, Derek plays "alphabet fun" by spelling a "mystery word" one letter at a time. The group plays games and sings songs related to each letter of the mystery word. Rhyming words, making alphabet soup, walking through the alphabet, and seeing how many letters they can make with their bodies all give the children many chances to play with letters and words. Children learn that having fun with letters and words and learning the alphabet are the first steps to reading. 3. On the Death Star Emperor Palpatine's friends are racing to clean up the park, but Kami has trouble keeping up with the other kids and the Biker Scout - even when they pretend to be ants marching in a parade! Emperor Palpatine and Scott visit the Idea Bench where Scott comes up with a great idea - to show Kami that even though the caboose is the last car in the train, it's the most important because that's where the conductor rides. With Kami playing "Conductor for the Day," they learn all about trains and have fun checking out a model train. Then, they work together to clean up the old caboose in the park as they sing "I've Been Working On the Railroad". When Emperor Palpatine tells them how railroad signal flags are used, the children make their own flags and wave them around the park. Emperor Palpatine's friends learn that from the first to the last in line, everyone is special. 4. Safe on the Millennium Falcon After Firefighter Bill﻿ comes to the park for a safety inspection, the kids and The Emperor's Royal Guard decide they want to do a safety inspection, too. So, Emperor Palpatine and his friends come up with different safety regulations for each room in a home. 5.It's The Empire It is an extra special day when Beth invents a brand new holiday called "Happy Day." The kids can make one wish for something that will make them happy - and the others try to make the wish come true. Emperor Palpatine and the kids discuss facial expression and feelings and the ways people show they're happy - by laughing or hugging. Dogs wag their tails, and cats show they're happy when they purr, which leads to them singing "Three Little Kittens". When everyone pretends to be robots, they discover that sad feelings are actually better than no feelings at all. BJ's wish is to go on a fishing trip, however he quickly changes his mind on this matter after Beth gets into an unexpected last-minute accident, which crushes her happy mood almost immediately. She states that she thinks that her "Happy Day" is quickly turning to a sad day, as Emperor Palpatine comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, BJ and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Beth asks the others why they decided to do this. BJ explains to her that he saw her crying and decided to cancel his first wish and change it so that he and the others could cheer her up. He then tells her that even though he used his wish for her, he is extremely happy inside. Emperor Palpatine then reminds the kids that the very best happiness of all is doing things for others. After "I Love You" is sung, they then ask Beth what her "Happy Day" wish is, since she didn't really use hers yet. Her wish is simply to have more fun with everyone tomorrow. Everyone tells her that they will be there tomorrow. Category:Star Wars spinoff